


“别人的心”

by Linshize



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linshize/pseuds/Linshize
Summary: 格列柯先生真的有走出过自己青年时代的阴影吗？还是他只是变得越来越像“那个人”了？
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	“别人的心”

**Author's Note:**

> 这是大公去世多年之后的事情了。格列柯也已经定居俄国，官居六品。或许这是他突然从麻木中惊醒，开始反思自己逃避过的一切、开始打算写回忆录的契机？  
> 对六品文官的称呼是“Ваше высокоблагородие”，很拗口。这个赎身农奴发不清楚这串音，所以管他叫“老爷”（барин）。

走廊里的脚步声停在我门口。过了一小会儿，有人拉响了我的门铃。  
“门没锁。”我把烟斗丢在床头柜上，大声说道。一个脑袋便从门外探了进来，极迅速地四处窥伺了一下，紧接着便把整个身子顺着门缝挤进了屋里。我不清楚他为什么要这副样子进门——或许是偷偷摸摸习惯了吧。他贴着自己的脚后跟关上了房门。  
这是个二十五六岁的年轻人，肩膀宽厚，粗手大脚，看起来像是农家出身，不过一身装扮却是学着那些纨绔子弟的样式，只是都不那么合身，外套的袖口也已经很破旧，我猜想这一身大概都是用别人的旧衣服拼凑出来的。  
“萨维诺夫叫你来我这儿的？”我问。  
他走近了些，站到我面前。平心而论，他的长相在这里的确称得上一流。萨维诺夫那老狐狸大概已经想着要邀一笔大功了。“嗳，老爷！”他谄笑着答道。我皱了皱眉头——他粗野的口音和神态与这张俊美的脸实在过于不相称了。  
“‘老爷’，哈！”我干笑了一声，“你对别人也是这么叫的？”  
他怔了怔，急忙改口。“打嘴，打嘴！来之前萨维诺夫老爷也说了的，见面该叫您各……阁……什么来着？糟了。行行好，老爷，咱嘴笨，真捯饬不过来……”  
“也无妨。”我打断了他。他不说，我的确没有注意到过这两个词的区别。“阁下”——这可真是个极尽伪饰的小字眼。你需要咬住嘴唇，张开嘴，龇出牙齿，再咬住嘴唇……你需要弹动你的舌根、舌尖、再到舌根，弓起它，使它和你的喉咙一起在空气里震颤，随后又迅速将它制住，让它乖顺地躺回自己的巢穴……能如此驯服自己唇舌的人，至少应该已经学会了一个欺诈者最基本的精巧吧！我丝毫不奇怪他无法理解这个字眼，因为组成它的两个因素对于这样一个赎身农奴来讲大概都太过陌生：“高贵”，还有“血统”——然而，他们把这两者捏在一起，却让人花些钱便能买到，这大概也是最令人莞尔的笑话之一……  
落在我腿上的触感打断了我的游思。这个年轻人大概是把我刚才的沉默当作了许可，这时已经跪在我面前，胳膊架在我大腿上，开始解我的纽扣。我扭开脸去不再看他。很快，他抚弄了我几下，轻车熟路地舔舐起来。他那双老鼠一样的黄眼睛时不时向上瞟一眼，像是在观察我的神色。老鼠一样的黄眼睛——我不知是怎么联想到这些的。老鼠很少有黄色的眼睛，尤其是这里的老鼠。这里的老鼠比我在维尔内见到的大一倍，蚊虫也是这样。每次当这些粗野蠢笨的生物赫然出现在我眼前时，我总会感到某种受了挑衅一般的恼怒。很多事物都会因为不均衡而土崩瓦解，但却从不因丑陋而散架……  
“不用看我。”我生硬地说，“该怎样就怎样。”  
他有些悻悻然地垂下了眼睛，自顾自地吞吐起来。我目不转睛地盯着那两片轻轻颤动着的睫毛，它不知怎么让我觉得有些怪异的熟悉……猛然，另一个影子重叠在了它之上。我倒吸了一口冷气，本能地推开了他。  
“行了，没必要。”我知道他想问我点什么，便抢在他开口之前说道。他答应了一声，起来开始脱我的上衣。我甩开他，翻过身去，用脊背对着他。他似乎立刻明白了我的意思，揽住我的腰，随即压在了我身上。我感到他将手指探了进来，一根，紧接着又是一根……他的耐心让我觉得有些好笑。终于也轮到我享受这样的侍奉了吗？——我暗自想道。但这个念头只在我心中勾起一阵酸楚的情绪。我早该料到自己必然会想到那些事，从头开始就该……那个人。那个人……  
“我配不上你这样，卢卡，”这声音终于清晰了起来，在我耳际盘旋，“我配不上你待我这样好。”我恶狠狠地摇了摇头，竭力想把幻觉中这些可憎的啜泣声赶走。然而就在这时，一阵胀痛占据了我的意识。是的，要开始了……我咧开嘴，像是自己得了逞，又像是面对难逃的厄运，无声地苦笑了一下。  
他仍然毫不心急地往深处开拓，徐缓地进退着，时而动一动我的腰，时而又自己摇晃几下，仿佛一个工匠在摆弄什么小物件。我知道他在找一个合适的节奏，但这种持续不断的隐痛已经让我焦躁起来，而他不温不火的轻慢态度更是刺激到了我。我勉强又忍耐了一会儿，终于恨恨地咒骂了一声。  
“老爷？”他停下动作，把头凑到我嘴边，大概是听出了我的愠怒，只是不懂我在说什么。他的鼻息吹得我脸上发痒，我不由得嫌恶地皱起了眉头，转过脸躲开了。  
“没吃饱饭？！”我粗声恶气地讥刺道。  
他愣了片刻，仿佛有些手足无措。但他很快回过了神。“嗨……”他短短地叹了口气，把那只粗糙的手掌从我背上抚下来，钳在了我腰间。  
“得罪喽，老爷……”他低声说道。  
我的上身突然向后滑去。他用力把我的腰胯高高拉起，我甚至还没有完全反应过来，一股剧烈的疼痛像道闪电一般击穿了我的身躯。全身血液仿佛都在这一瞬间凝固了，却又像是彻底沸腾起来。有什么似乎在逃离那个痛苦的源地，而有什么却在不可阻拦地涌向它……我不清楚是不是我无意识地试图躲闪他的冲击，只是他猛地把我的肩膀按在了床上，指甲几乎掐到我皮肉里。他向后退去，又以更重的力度刺了进来，随后又是一下，紧接着便越来越频繁，越来越深……我眼前发黑，直冒金星，两腿顿时没了力气，只感到一阵阵难以忍受的酸麻，仿佛生命正从它们之中流走。猛烈的撞击将我近乎掀起，喷着火似的气息灼烧着我的后颈和耳廓，我已完全想象不到自己现在到底是怎么一副样子了。我稍稍睁开眼睛。说句实话，即便到了这时，我心中并没有任何悲伤或委屈，甚至只觉得可笑，但我发现眼前已经被泪水糊得什么也看不清了。而泪水似乎还在不停向外涌出，根本不受我的控制。它在我的脸颊屈辱地贴着的地方洇湿了一整片。  
“所以……原来……就是这样的吗……”我无意义地喃喃道。  
或许是因为终于适应了这场侵占，又或许只是知觉正在渐趋混沌，我昏沉的意识中只剩下躯体相撞时沉重的触感和胸膛间破碎呼吸的轰鸣声，它们像一阵滚烫的旋风裹挟着我的思绪，将它扯碎，奇形怪状地挂在随便每一枝树杈或尖石上……挂在每一次钝痛或锐痛上。我又隐约看见那双含泪的铁灰色眼睛了，每当我头脑的堤防濒临溃塌时，这双眼睛便在我意识的每一处深谷、裂隙和暴风眼中和我对视。“我毁了……卢卡……卢卡……我彻底毁了……”它流着泪，带着温存而绝望的神情望向我。可是我在念叨些什么呢？我念叨这些想干什么呢？  
他卡在我腰上的一只手滑了下来，拂过我的下腹，开始在前面揉搓我。我打了个寒噤——那双眼睛消失了。  
“拿开！”我喘着粗气，用最后的一丝意志挤出这个字眼。  
我听见他像是又叹了口气。随即，他扯下了我的裤子，扔在一旁，一把抓住我的脚踝向上拽起。我的膝盖一时间失去了支撑，紧接着，两条腿也完全离开了床面。他拖着我转了个方向，自己站在了地上。我感到自己几乎被倒提了起来，本能地抓住了褥子。血液一股脑都往头上撞去，眼前一片刺目的白光。我还没有来得及适应，他便再次深深地侵入进来，我甚至疑惑这一下是不是真的刺穿了我全身，将我整个人撕成了两半。思维中断了一瞬，片刻之后，仿佛一股烧灼的火流攫取了我，疼痛将我彻底淹没在窒息般的狂乱之中……我隐约听见一种像是从喉咙最深处发出来的嘶吼声，它是无内容的，近于非人的，极为恐怖而可厌，像某种野兽的嚎叫。那是我自己的声音吗？……  
他的掠夺变得越发狂暴，越发密集地砸落在我身上。痛苦的连天巨浪一次接一次撞上我理智的崖岸——我此前以为那是一堵石崖，可现在看来，它不过只是一艘陷入重围的舰船罢了，孤立无援，逃脱无门，在狂涛和烈焰中颠簸摇晃，绝望地下沉、倾斜、翻倒。我眼睁睁地看着它高傲的桅杆从空中重重地摔在海面上，断成了两截。  
“那些时候……也是这样的吗……”我模糊地呻吟道。我感觉自己的嘴唇在动，却不知道这句话是真的说出了声，抑或仅仅存在于我的幻觉之中。或许我早就发不出声音来了。我的嗓子似乎被什么堵住，恶心得几乎作呕，冷汗直流，脸和头皮像被浸进了冰水，冻得发木，一阵阵缩紧——我的嘴唇一定已经开始发绀了。知觉似乎最初是从肢节末端开始丧失的，渐渐蔓延向我的全身，直到我彻底感觉不到自己的手脚了……它们大概是可怜地耷拉在哪里吧。没错，他现在是绝对的主宰者了，而我只能一味忍受，无论他接下来还打算做什么。麻木的、遥远的痛感夹杂着某种古怪的欣快一阵阵蚕食着我残存的意识，间隙越来越短，直至连成了一片绵绵不断的浓云，充塞了我的全部存在，我喘不过气，浑身发冷……最终，又一次致命的轰击正中这艘可怜的残骸。它终于四分五裂，散落在黑色的波涛之间。  
在这土崩瓦解的瞬间我好像又看到了那个影子，那双失神的、渐渐翻白的眼睛，那具扭曲着的身躯，被不知是情欲还是剧烈的痛苦撕扯得不成人形的面容——那美丽却可怕的面容，我至今亲切而又憎恶的面容……那个影子在深深的黑暗里闪烁，白惨惨的，打着旋飞近我，拥抱住我。我终于呼出一口气，顺从地陷进它的怀抱之中，向深而更深处沉下去，仿佛坠向死亡本身。  
……  
他把我从腰间放了下来。我听到他坐在我旁边，大口大口地喘着气。不知过了多久，我才终于又能睁开眼睛。眼前是我自己的手，手指仍痉挛地死死地抠进褥子里，这样笨拙、奇怪，这样陌生，简直不像是我的。我无可奈何地、又无比耐心地注视着它们，把全部意志灌注在上面，尝试了半天才慢慢松开。我仍旧无力转动脖颈去看身边那个人，但我清楚地感觉到他的目光正一刻不停地落在我身上。  
“你盯着我作甚？钱在桌上。”我嘶哑地说，尽力想咽口唾沫。我嘴里和咽喉里都干燥得像被煤烟熏过一般，泛着苦涩的味道。我试着去濡湿它，但它只是粘住了我的舌尖。  
他沉默了一会儿，突然仿佛有些忸怩地清了清嗓子。“咱……嗐，怎么说呢，咱琢磨不明白，老爷。这都何苦来呀？您打眼一看就不是那种人。”  
“呵，‘那种人’。”我冷笑道，“鸡奸癖，对吗？有什么好闪烁其辞的！”  
他耸了耸肩。我猜他大概是不懂“闪烁其辞”的意思，但也再不想说什么了，只是活动了活动仍在发麻的手臂，去床头柜上够到了烟斗。他凑过来给我点上火。  
“反正咱也摸不清您们老爷的心思。”他低声咕哝着，“当初就因为这个没少挨鞭子。”我瞟了他一眼，这年轻人垂涎欲滴地盯着我柜子上的烟草盒。我确信他正打量着怎么问我讨一点来嚼嚼——在他抱怨自己挨鞭子的时候，心里想到的难道真是曾经的苦楚吗？  
“钱少不了你的，”我说，“其余的你也不要盘算。但你若寻思着再挨顿鞭子，就尽管和那个萨维诺夫、和旁人说去吧。”  
“唉，老爷！干这一行也好几年了，这点规矩咱还是有的。”  
“干这一行……”我听着他煞有介事的口气，忍不住笑出声来。  
“呸，呸！是咱该打嘴了，老爷。这哪儿算个行当……您和萨维诺夫老爷干的是才叫正经行当，顶体面的行当……”  
“行了！”我打断他。他谄媚地笑了笑，不作声了。  
没有什么不一样的——我心中想着。  
“不过，说句良心话，老爷，像您老这样的咱之前真没见过。咱没冒犯的意思啊，就只是实在搞不懂。”  
“谁又能理解谁呢？”我喃喃道，“我记得你们民间有句话吧：别人的心……怎么说的来着？”  
“是‘别人的心，一摸黑’，老爷。不过不是说人心眼坏，是说黑黢黢的跟大半夜一样，点一百根蜡烛也看不清里面都是什么东西。”  
“点一百根蜡烛也看不清——说得好！就冲这句话你值得多拿半个银卢布。”然而我丢给他的是一整个银币，“你走吧。”  
他捡起它来揣进裤兜里，又去桌上拿了钱，便默默无言地到门口穿大衣去了。我苦笑着闭上了眼睛，深深的倦怠再次开始一丝一缕地抽走我的意识……那个人。那个亲手捏塑出、又亲手摧毁了我的青年时代的人。他早已在泥土之下长眠许久。我这样是想要理解他么？但我又怎么可能理解他呢？即使在他还睁着眼时，我从他眼睛里可曾看出过任何究竟？即使在那些时候……那些时候！当他绝望地抛下所有尊严，带着疯狂而恶毒的爱欲向我敞开自己时，我又何时真正踏入他的深渊半步呢？……  
我从昏睡中醒过来时天已经大亮，头痛欲裂，嘴里还在发苦。一夜湿渔网般沉重而腥臭的梦魇耗尽了我大半的力量，即便我睁开眼睛，它仍紧紧地缠在我身上。我拖着它爬下床，摇摇晃晃地挪向书桌。突然间，一缕刺眼的强光飞进我眼睛，惊醒了我。我定睛看去，是一个银卢布，它躺在桌子一角，在太阳底下反着光——不知为什么，他离开的时候没有拿走它。


End file.
